Midnight Love
by ChaosLain
Summary: Blood and death Surrounds. The Moon guides her. A mystirous huntress cross paths with a miko, and blades with a youki. Will she be the one to melt his icy heart?
1. prologe

It show time this is my first official on-line fic. So before I go on ranting let's being. Yay!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any other series mentioned in this  
story. The only things I own are Shadow, Tempest, Raven, and Keno-shei. Apart from that I own shit holds out a bag of dog poo eeeewwww, nasty.  
  
(')(')  
( x.x)  
( ('')('')

Midnight Love

By: Chaoslain

Prelude to the Moon

50 year before Inuyasha's birth

The night was cold; the wind blew across the surface of a calm lake. The full moon cast its pale glow down on two figures; one was a naked woman with long wavy black hair, the other a man with long silky silver hair. The woman chanted in low musical voice, her words drifted in the cold night air. She had tanned skin, dark blood red eyes. She was a beautiful creature. The man watched her. She was hip deep in the water and had her arm warped around her naked chest. The scene had an eerie resemblance to a lost soul calling out for guidance. The man with silver hair watched, his amber gaze never left the woman's body. He didn't move. He didn't wish to disturb the ritual. Woman's voice slowly stopped and the silence that followed was incredible. The man turned his gaze to the sky and watched a large eagle fly silently above them. When he looked at the woman, she was already facing him. She smiled and began to approach him. The man smiled back and gently whispered, "Tonight the heavens and hells shall truly be jealous of me. For I have you as my mate."

Seshomaru loved

Seshomaru awoke to the moon's light. In his arms laid a beautiful demoness. Her inky, midnight black hair was the opposite f his own moonlight silver hair. He aloud his hand to gently cares the soft strands, as he continued to take in her scent. He watched the slow rise and fall of he chest. Her cheeks were still light color of pink, her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. Smiling, he waited for eyes to open. The world stopped as Seshomaru's amber gaze locked with her own crimson one. She smiled and began to kiss his abdomen. Seshomaru let out a soft growl of pleasure as she continued to kiss him, trailing slowly towards his neck. Seshomaru smiled and once again sunk into bliss she had to offer. Soon he would present his mate to his father, and then their love would never be stopped. This was the one he had chosen, the one he loved.

But a tragic loss cause everything to change

The midday sun shone down on the quiet autumn scenery; as two demon travelers walked down an empty road. Seshomaru walked next to his chosen mate, contemplating on how to approach his father about the issue. He watched, taking in her grace, her beauty. She wore a black Kimono, with a red shawl rapped around her shoulder. She was quiet, which only added to strange silence of the road. On her shoulder was a strange animal that resembled a cat about 11 inches long. It had a small red jewel on its fore head, and its fur was black. The small creature raised its head causing the demoness to stop. Seshomaru smelled the scent of the humans before he heard them. They were surrounded; he could tell that they had no friendly intentions. One human stepped forward into his line of vision. "Demons you have defiled our land, you will pay this insult with your lives." The human screamed. Arrows covered the sky Sending Seshomaru and his demoness companion to the near by trees for cover. He turned in time to see her being impelled by three arrows. She fell to the ground with out a single cry of pain. Seshomaru enraged took on his true Demon form. In a matter of minutes all humans were dead; among them were four mikos. When he was done, Seshomaru returned to his love's side. He knelt down beside her, knowing was already too late. Her face showed no sign of pain. He wept silently over his dead lover. He would make sure that the entire human race paid for this. He vowed that they would.

**Present Day... Present time...  
**The Crescent moon shown down on the city of Tokyo. It was past 1:00am, and yet the city was still awake and thriving. On the roof top of an abdomen building sat a girl. She wore a school uniform made up a small brown skirt, a white short sleeve shirt, a khaki sweater vest and red ribbon tied as a bow on her collar. She had Dark visor over her eyes. Her dark hair was held high in a tight bun at the back of her head. She held a cell phone to her ear and spoke. "Unit three in position. Request permission to preside." A couple of minutes passed before an answer came, "Units one, two, three, and four move out. Apprehend the target immediately. Be warned the target must remain alive. Repeat the target must remain alive." The girl sighed then smiled, "Roger that, unit three moving out." She step toward the ledge of the building and smirked, "the things one those for money." With that she jumped, landing like a cat five stories bellow. She disappeared into the shadows. Followed by three other Figures. Screams of pain were heard then silence. A girl walked dress in white sundress and black slippers, her brown hair braided behind her back. The first girl walked to her. The visor now rested on top of her head. "Tell them mission has been completed as to their request... I going home see you later." The second girl nodded then said, "that's right tomorrow is your graduation. Good luck, I'll try to make it on time." They waved to each other and quickly parted ways. The first girl sigh as walked down an empty street. "Welcome to the adult world Sukasa-san."

Kagome lay on top of her bed and closed her eyes only one more day. The school year was ending tomorrow then she could pay attention to gathering the sacred jewel shards. She would have three months of not worrying about school. Thanks to her mom she had two weeks to prepare for her exams without Inuyasha bugging her. Who would have thought that telling him that she would "sit" him for an hour straight would cause him to let her study that long undisturbed. With luck she would pass the school year. "With luck." She said softly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Outside a figure stood next to her window, I looked at her with malicious eyes then quickly vanished with a gust of wind.

A/N: Wow I'm done not as great as I thought it would be, but great nonetheless. Who, or should I say what is this thing watching Kagome. Who were those two girls and what was the mysterious "target". And lastly who exactly was that demoness. Keep reading to find out. Sorry about Seshomaru being out of character but you have to realize this was before he decided that the entire human race was too unfit, and pathetic to exist. He was in love people! All feedback is always appreciated; so please review, I like the attention. Flames will be forwarded to my muses (yes I have more than one.). All right I will finish since I know a lot of you don't even read this.  
  
Sayonara


	2. Who is she

All right lets begin:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, if I did I would be dreaming the only thing I own are this cute chibbie Inu dolls I found at the local import store. (Kawaii ). By the way I made it so school ends the same as were I am from: May.

(')(')  
( x.x)  
( ('')('')

Midnight Love

Chapter 1: Who is she?

By: Chaoslain

Kagome sat in classroom watching the sakuras fall from the tree out side. The teacher was telling the class of the wonderful time they would have the next year in high school. Kagome however wasn't paying attention. This was for two reasons, first she didn't want to leave her friends for the whole summer, second she didn't want to be stuck in warring era for the whole summer; life really sucked. Her mind was focused on the tree out side, something wasn't right. The tree seemed somehow strange. She was about to turn away when she saw a black bird land on one of the higher branches. It dark plumage stood against the soft pink of the falling sakuras. She would have disregarded the crow, if it weren't for the fact that it was staring straight at her. It let out aloud cry before it took off. 

Ten seconds later, Kagome saw a female student body fall to it its death in front of the window. Then all that was heard was the screams of the students who witnessed it from ground level.

"Please take your seat. Students remain calm did anyone see what happened," the teacher asked. The silence of the classroom was his only answer. "Remain sited I will be back shortly." Then he left the classroom.  
  
The murmurs in the room were enough to put Kagome's nerves at end. It was a demon. That crow must have been a demon she was sure of it.  
  
"Hey Kagome are you all right did you see her fall." Yuka asked putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah that's right, you were daydreaming again during class, I don't blame you it is the last day," Ayame said as she came to stand beside her friend.  
  
"Yeah I watched as the... the... the body fell... that was it." Kagome said laying her head down. She no longer wanted to talk about it.  
  
A woman walked in to the classroom spoke to the entire class, "I am sorry detain you but will all does of you who witnessed the accident please follow me." Her voice was strong, powerful, making everyone stare.  
  
Two students stood before Kagome a girl and boy. Kagome spared a glace at her friends before she walked out the room.  
  
They were separated, Kagome was sent into the now empty chemistry lab. The woman sat across her on the lab table Kagome had chosen to sit on. "Well I am sure you must be wandering why I have asked to speak to you Miss..." The woman said not looking up from some paper she was reading.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi... Mam may I asked who was the girl that died?" Kagome was felt sick, what could possibly drive someone to commit suicide.  
  
"All right Ms. Higurashi... oh the girls name... let me see... Ah yes, her name was Hikaru Shinryu. Well now lets continue shall we? Exactly what did you see?" The woman asked.  
  
Kagome was slightly bewildered. What did she see? She saw someone kill herself that is what she saw. She decided to go against her instinct to yell and answer politely, "I only saw her fall. I didn't get up, I guess I was to shocked." Watching demons kill, death it self was nothing new to her but this was different.  
  
"Is that all? Nothing else?" the woman asked. She seemed to be hopping that there was more. 

"Was there supposed to have been something else to see?" Kagome said starting to become upset once more.  
  
"Well to be exact, I was hopping you saw something like... a strange animal." The woman said looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"A large crow to exact." A girl said as she opened the door. Kagome turned around to find a young girl, about 17, staring at her. She had long Midnight black hair, which she wore in a braid. She had pale skin, and was extremely beautiful. She wore black eye shadow in a kind of smoky look rock stars were. This caused her emerald green eyes to seem brighter. Her outfit was the uniform for the all girl high school. All of Kagome's friends said it was the best.  
  
"Oh hello. This young lady is a field operative." The woman said, not sounding very enthusiastically.  
  
"You can call me Sukasa. I just arrived and some students said they saw a couple on the roof. Did you see one, Ms. Higurashi?" Sukasa said as she began to approach Kagome.  
  
"Um... Yeah I saw one in the Cherry tree. Is there something wrong?" Kagome answered.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. Thank you ms. Higurashi. You will contact us in the future if there is anything else, wont you?" Sukasa didn't wait for an answer. She stood once again at the door, and signaled the woman sitting before Kagome to follow.

"All right then, thank you for your time Ms. Higurashi. My name is Detective Gerlian Mudo; we will be keeping in touch." The woman said then got up and left.  
  
Kagome stood to and walked to the door. As she opened it she heard voices down the hall.  
  
_** "Are you sure that this was his work. It is a bit sloppy."  
  
"Of course its his work. He's just trying to play a game with us."  
  
"A game?"  
  
"Yes a game. So let's play."  
  
**_ The way the last voice said play made Kagome shiver. She was sure that the voices belonged to the Detective and Sukasa. What did they mean by "his work"? Was Hikaru Shinryu's suicide really a murder?  
  
Kagome walked around the school wondering if there was a connection between the crows and Hikaru Shinryu's death. A familiar voice brought her back to reality, "Higurashi-san, are you all right? Yuka said you were being interrogated." It was Hojo. He wore an expression that made Kagome feel worse about her self.  
  
"Yes Hojo, I'm fine they just need to ask me a few questions," Kagome said; trying to avoid the subject she quickly changed subjects, "So what your plans for the summer?"  
  
Hojo smiled, "Well I will be working most of the time in my family's shop. I want to save up some money, but I was wondering if you would like to go out next Saturday?" He asked her smiling the way he always did.  
  
"Oh sorry Hojo, but I can't I leaving on a trip this afternoon. I'm going to be gone all summer." Kagome said which wasn't really a lie. Inuyasha said he would pick her up at sunset. She had to go home, pack, say good-bye to all her friends, and then have Inuyasha drag her off; The hardships of being a shard detector.  
  
"Oh... Does this have something to do with your illnesses?" Hojo asked. Damn those excuses her Grandfather made up.  
  
"Um... Sort of... listen I have to go, I'll see you around... maybe," with that she left him. No way she was going to stand there and play sick, no way.  
  
As she walked home she couldn't help but feel sad. She had deliberately slipped away from her friends just to be able to think about the day's events. First she didn't want to go, and then after all that happened all she wanted was to leave. Why did she have to jump? Could she talk to someone? They only spoke about three times. She was transferred student, who arrived just as Kagome found out about the Shikon. They never had a chance to become friends. Then there was that girl... Sukasa... Something about her was wrong the way she just took charge, the way she could make a grown woman obey with out a single word spoken. She was just too strange.  
  
"Well now I can't worry about her I have to pack," Kagome said to herself as she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head.  
  
"Will you hurry up! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha said as he sat on Kagome's bed. There was a large amount of close packed in Kagome bag. She kept coming and going packing one thing then taking out another. "Can we please just go!?" He yelled again, he was not having a good time.  
  
"Yeah, sure... let me find the bathing suit I bought Sango and we will leave." Kagome said not paying to much attention to the Hanyou.  
  
"What is the matter now?" He asked irritated, she wasn't putting much effort into paying attention to him. Something was bothering her, something very important.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "nothing... well all done. Lets get going okay. You can carry the bag, and I'll carry this shopping bags." She picking up some bags on the floor that were filled with ramen, and walking out.  
  
"What... hey get back here!" he yelled as he picked up her bag ran after her.

An ominous fog surrounded the Bone Eater Well. The door to the well house had been carelessly left open. A girl stood in front of it, cell phone at her ear, "Yeah you heard me its all clear. You were right must have been a glitch with the central computer, you should run a full diagnostic check, just in case it was a hack... All right I am off. Vacation is the only thing on my mind... No I'm sorry but you won't be able to locate me were I am going... All right see you the Mudo-san." She hung up and stepped in to the old well house. "Too bad I really thought there was more to this place than an old empty dry well."  
  
_ "You should be careful what you wish for."_ Sukasa heard from behind her. She turned around in time to see that crows had surrounded her. She reached for her pocket, but was stopped by a mans voice, _"you should have seen this coming, but now it is too late."_ The crow began to flap their wings; razor sharp feather began to slice at her jacket and bear legs. She protected her face with her arms, feeling the feathers cut through her leader jacket, and inot her skin. Then she felt something very sharp and long hit her stomach, the force sent her falling over the edge of the well the last thing she remembered was the feeling she was falling forever, "I guess I am going to hell."  
  
"Kagome why are you going back again?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her to the clearing that the bone eater well was located in.  
  
"I told you that I forgot something, now stay here I'll be back in half an hour," Kagome repeated for the umpteenth time. "Don't worry I just going to my bedroom, alright?"  
  
Kagome sighed, when was a girl going to get some privacy? She walked over to the well then gasped. There was a girl lying on the bottom of the well. She was dress in close that belonged in her time. Her long black hair covered her face. Kagome would have jumped down if Inuyasha had not placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't, she is bleeding," he said. His eyes were focused on the body beneath them. "I will take her to Kaede's hut. You go to your time and bring more bandages, understood."  
  
Kagome nodded, she was stunned who was this girl. She wasn't ready to face another suicide/murder anytime soon. She watched as jumped down, then quickly picked up the girl and jumped back up.  
  
"She is still breathing but her wounds are serious, you better hurry," he told Kagome. He looked down at he girl then back to Kagome. "I'll do my best to keep her alive." With that he bonded off in the direction of the old miko's house.  
  
Kagome wasted no time she jumped and crossed over to her own time. Thoughts lingered in her mind. That girl... she ... she was... Sukasa. What happened to her? She had caught a glimpse of her face before Inuyasha left. Why was she here? Who was she? And, what happened to her? Gods let her live.   
  
_**"Will she live, Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Who is she... do you know her Kagome?"  
  
"I met her this morning..."  
  
"Why was she at the bottom of the well in that condition, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"...Sukasa... she said her name was Sukasa."  
**_  
A/N: all right, I'm officially done I will post chapter two shortly. Sesshy will make his grand appearance then. Sorry next chapter will be longer and a lot will be explained: suicide, crows, and the half-dead girl. Please review; be kind it's my first online-fic.  
  
(')(')  
( x.x)  
(('')('') ---------- Chaoslain's evil dead bunny muse/editor Chibbieoni


End file.
